Wayward Merlin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860608 |no = 8406 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45 |normal_distribute = 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |bb_distribute = 1, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |sbb_distribute = 1, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 1, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Merlin is said to have used his powers to summon a fairy by the name of Morgana. He then raised her as his own, and taught her everything he knew of magic and advanced technology while also helping his young squire friend. However, little did he know that one day she would seek him out to confront him about his many secrets. As Morgana used her cybernetic magic staff to imprison him in an interdimensional trap, all he did was grin to himself. After that moment, Morgana was convinced that she had managed to erase Merlin from this world’s history and that his schemes had finally come to an end...but had she really? |summon = Free will is just an illusion. |fusion = Everybody is part of a greater plan... My greater plan. |evolution = There are no strings on me. |hp_base = 6020 |atk_base = 2520 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 2310 |hp_lord = 8600 |atk_lord = 3600 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 3300 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Old Legends |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters of Light, Dark, Fire types, negates elemental damage, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & greatly reduces BB gauge consumed during BB |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 25-30% BB cashback |bb = Chronic Shock |bbdescription = 32 combo powerful Dark, Light, Fire attack on single foe, massive additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn on single foe, removes all status ailments, activates Fire barrier & boosts BC and HC drop rates for 3 turns |bbnote = 1000% DoT multiplier, activates 3000 HP barrier & 40% drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 850 |sbb = Time Rift |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Dark, Light, Fire attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn on all foes, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Atk relative to HP for 2 turns, hugely restores HP & activates Dark barrier |sbbnote = 800% DoT multiplier, fills 5-8 BC, 30% HP to Atk, heals 4000-4500 + 40% healer Rec & activates 3000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 37 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Eternal Grasp |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Dark, Light, Fire attack on all foes, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns on all foes, greatly increases normal hit amount for 3 turns, activates Light barrier & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% DoT multiplier, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +120% damage), activates 30,000 HP barrier & 400% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Ancient Presence |esitem = Photon Scepter |esdescription = Adds great damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB when Photon Scepter is equipped, considerably raises normal hit amount, boosts all parameters for allies & considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns after activating OD |esnote = 50% damage reduction, adds +2 hits to each hit count, 15% parameter boost & 100% Atk boost after activating OD |evofrom = 860607 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 5 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 90% boost to max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 5 |omniskill1_3_desc = 90% boost to Rec |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances SBB's damage taken boosts BB gauge effects |omniskill3_1_note = +1 BC. Fills 6-9 BC total |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 18% Rec |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% effect to LS |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_6_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's additional damage at turn's end effects |omniskill3_7_note = +200% boost. 1200% / 1000% DoT multiplier total |omniskill3_8_sp = 15 |omniskill3_8_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Fire/Dark barrier effects |omniskill3_8_note = +1000 HP. Activates 4000 HP barrier |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Merlin2 }}